The MPD Of Our Favorite Experiment
by Beboots
Summary: -Complete- -Author's Note . . . Rant Added- You guys asked for it! The sequel to 'Lubricant Number 34'. . . Stitch's POV through the entire movie! R'n'R!
1. Natives?

~*evil laughter* Okay, you guys asked for it! The sequel (well, continue-ation of) 'Lubricant Number 34'! . . . I realize that I've had to make this more. . . Action-y than it's prequel, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. :3 I'll try to upload this fic one chapter a day. . . And I hope to have completely finished it by the time I have to go to school, in the first week of September. . . Or before the new Lilo & Stitch movie ruins my innocence (they don't have the same art-style! :( ). Oh, and about the title. . . MPD stands for 'Multiple Personality Disorder', and I think that the reason for this title will become blatantly obvious in the next chapter.~

~Oh, and anything between [text] is Turian, okay?~

~Edit 11/21/03: I've edited the fic into an easier-to-read format; slightly bigger paragraphs, and smaller spaces between them, so it takes up less space. ^^ . . .Yes, I have a lot of free time, okay?~

Disclaimer: *coughs*Did you know that even with these things, all fanfics are technically illegal, unless we have the authors express permission to write 'em? . . . On with the fic!

*** *** ***

Ah. . . freedom. It was wonderful! You who are born free have no idea of the sheer. . . excitement of being captive all your life, then, suddenly, free. . . It gives great satisfaction, especially if it was you who did the freeing.

The liberty was almost tangible in the air as I leapt from my beautiful, but crushed police cruiser. I must admit, I did loose my head a bit. . .

I was 6-2-6!

I was the ultimate life-form! 

. . . More importantly, I was free!

"Ooocha! Chabaga! Ooon-chi-chi! Hahahahahahaha-ha-ha!"

I scurried through the foliage of the unknown planet without caution. I realize now, how loud and, I must admit, unprofessional I was then. But, in my mind, I had no need of silence, not then, not now. . . Although I am capable of being more silent than the proverbial mouse. Anyway. . . the plants came to an abrupt halt. I leapt out onto a hard substance. . . It felt. . . Almost like some kind of rough metal beneath my paws. I had never seen such a thing in the lab. . . Not even on any training sims.  . . . It was too strait, too flat, to have been created naturally. 

Could it be that there are intelligent life-forms living on this planet?

I took several deep sniffs with my extra-sensitive nose. Many unusual and unknown scents assailed my nostrils. I looked to both sides as I scuttled my cautiously forwards in this unknown environment. The hard substance beneath my foot-paws continued in two different directions as far as I could see. . .

Movement! With my lightning-fast reflexes, my bottom-right paw grabbed a blaster from its pocket and shot. I peered at my target. I knew I had hit it, but. . . there was nothing there.As soon as I bent my head to look. . . something hit me! Where did it come from? 

. . . Above! 

My upper left paw withdrew a second blaster from its pocket and shot upwards.

. . . Nothing.

To my confusion, many droplets poured down upon me. . .Oh,I had heard of this! 

Rain! I hissed. The sims hadn't told me how unpleasant it was to have water coursing through my fur. . .

. . . Sound!

I drew another blaster with my other right arm, and aimed it at the source of the noise. . .a green creature less than half my size. A native? I hadn't any idea what planet I was on, but my guard was up now.

"[Tell me who you are!]" I spat in Turian. "Tell me! Tell me!]"

It didn't respond, even when I poked it in the head with a blaster. I didn't know it then, but that was the beginning of a long-lasting, meaningful, but degrading relationship. There was a rumble beneath my foot-paws. 

So preoccupied was I with the native, I hadn't noticed the ground-based transport until it's lights shone upon me. I drew my remaining blaster and aimed them all at the approaching transport.

"[Halt, or face the concequ-]" I didn't get to finish my Turian threat. The transport didn't stop. It barely slowed down, even as it and two others ran run right over me. My blasters lay forgotten and crushed on the hard substance underfoot. My uniform never stood a chance.

'Disaster-proof' my ****, Jumba. . . 

I barely heard the jabberings of the aliens from my position, jammed under some metal protrusion. One of my arms flopped down, and I lost consciousness. 

When I next awoke, I had a horrible headache. I was _so_ sore. . . Even my fur hurt down to the roots! But, that was forgotten as I heard a whimper less than four lengths away from me. I leapt up, drawing two of my blasters. . . 

My paws came up with nothing.

Huh?

I patted my body, just to be sure. . . I wasn't wearing anything. . . Just like the natives that where currently huddled up in a corner of the room, mumbling something in a language unknown to me. I guessed that these were the ones that had brought me here. . . wherever 'here' was.

"[Who are you? Why am I here?]" Then, I added for good measure, "[Where am I?]" . . .I should have realized that they didn't understand Turian.  I then heard a voice. . . slightly different pitch, but it was much more similar to the sounds I'd heard before I lost consciousness than the whines of _these_ creatures. 

It was a simple matter to bend the flimsy metal bars holding me captive. I scuttled along the ceiling, cautiously, above the heads of the bizarre natives. . . Outside, it was only luck. . . or maybe my military training, that I looked down and saw the red light on my chest. I'd been in too many sims not to know what that meant. Somebody took several shots at me, all of which I avoided fairly easily. . . Jumba had trained me too well . . .Speaking of which, I heard his laugh, then voice. . . layered with disdain,

"So nice to see your _pretty_ face again!"

". . . Jumba?" I muttered. 

Now I was sure he didn't want me. . . He _was_ shooting at me, after all! My military training took over, then, and I scurried inside the building I'd just left. 

I was 6-2-6, and I wasn't to be trifled with! 


	2. 626 VS Stitch

~Yay! Another chapter! :3 The title will become apparent by the end of this chapter. . . Believe me. :) ~

'_text' =_ mental conversation

*** *** ***

I was currently banging my head against the wall of my former cell. How could I have been so stupid as to not realize that Jumba might turn bounty-hunter on me?! . . . Especially if he would profit from my capture. 

What was I to do? My former confidence was waning. . . This was going to be a long day. . . The block that my head was hitting my head against was coming loose.  I jokingly thought that perhaps I could tunnel from here. . .Live underground until Jumba gave up. . .Yeah, right. 

I heard a voice. . . One of the juvenile natives. I peeked out of my cell after it passed, sniffing, just to be sure. I smelt of salt, sweat, and several other things I didn't recognize. Then I saw a picture on the wall. . . a juvenile similar to the one I'd just seen, hugging one of the whimpering natives.  I'd realized by now that the furred ones seemed to . . . _belong_ to the dominant species of this planet. 

It was then that I came up with my plan. . . Hey, I don't have the mind of a supercomputer for nothing! . . . I'd pretend to be one of the furred ones, and take refuge with the strange natives of this world. 

I looked myself over. There were some obvious dissimilarities between myself and the furred ones. 

. . . Number of limbs, for instance.

_Crack! . . . Slllllp._

. . . They didn't have feelers, either.

_Zlllpt. Zlllpt._

. . . Or back-spines.

_Kkkkkrrpk._

There. . .passable. I hurried out, hoping that the native was still there. It was! I scurried behind it, and pretended that I'd been there the whole time. 

"Hi. . ." it made a tonial noise. Was it trying to communicate? I tried to replicate the sound it'd made.

"Hoh. . . ha. . . hiiii. . ." 

I then grabbed it up in an embrace like the furred one in the picture. It seemed pleased. I followed it out to the two larger natives I'd seen before, from above. The lighter haired one seemed to panic upon my arrival, swooping down upon me. I schooled myself not to react. I _needed_ to go with the juvenile. The other native; I assumed it to be the mother of the juvenile, dragged it away from me in a defensive posture. The older one put on an expression of was I assumed was disgust as the one that was 'holding' me spoke. 

I had no real idea of what was being said . . Fortunately, the juvenile still seemed to want me, reaching out with its paws in my direction.

 I was happy to oblige. 

The light-haired native wasn't exceptionally strong for it's size. I crawled up the side of the other's body.

It didn't seem too happy.

It asked the younger one a question. I was beginning to pick up the language now. . . Aparently, the furred creatures where 'dogs' . . .and they thought I was one. Just as I'd hoped. 

It seemed that neither of the adults wanted to juvenile to take me. The juvenile asked me to repeat what I'd said before. What was it?

"Hel. . . Hell. . ."

. . . Dogs can't talk? Oops. I'd be mute from now on. . . Maybe it'd forget. . .I did the submissive-servant gesture that was universal throughout the galaxies; I cleaned out my nose. Since many species use scent to communicate, a clean nose demonstrates clean reception to orders. The juvenile seemed to respond favorably to this.

I was glancing out of the window for any sign of Jumba while the two larger natives where discussing something.

I now know, thanks to my superior brain, most of what was said. 

. . .Name? I have a name! 6-2-6!. . . The juvenile say says its Stitch.. . . Oh, well. . .Never heard the word before. I just hope it means 'Great Warrior', or something. 

. . . Okay, so I don't have a complete grasp of the language, yet. . . 'Two dollar license fee?!' But, I was distracted just then. . . I couldn't see Jumba, but maybe I could hear him. I filtered out all the background noise. . . 

. . . There! Two voices, clearly conversing in Turian. I stepped outside, I could clearly see where the red light was coming from, now. I looked right into my creator's eyes. I knew something he didn't. . . I recognized the voice of the other alien. And, now that I could see him, I was sure. 

It was Agent Pleakley. I'd seen him on the news a few times in the lab, blathering about the protection of something called mosquitoes. . . This had just gotten easier. Pleakley was no bounty hunter, and the plasma cannon in Jumba's grasp was Council-issued, meaning that they where going for a quiet capture. I snorted mentally. If he killed one of the natives, it would spoil his plan. . . They wanted a quiet capture for a reason. 

I barked like one of the dogs inside. As I thought it would, the juvenile came out and embraced me. I looked over its shoulder and almost dared Jumba with my eyes to shoot. As I suspected, Pleakley intervened. I could hear Jumba's shout; "This is low, even for you!" 

I taunted him in a gesture universal to everyone in the universe, even on this strange planet. 

"Whoo-hoo!" I cooed as I waved my rear end in Jumba's direction. I had to stifle a laugh. Jumba always had a temper. . . I barked once again. The two obviously didn't want to be seen. . . Spoiling their plan was good enough reason for me!

"What is it, Stitch?" Grack. . . This juvenile was slow on the uptake. . .

Pleakley forced Jumba into the foliage as the other two natives immerged from the building. The light-haired one squirted me with something. . . It reminded me of rain. . . The memory was uncomfortable in itself. I quickly rubbed it off. 

I walked with the two natives to an area more populated by ones of their species.  All the while, I was gleefully thinking of how I had avoided Jumba and Pleakley. 

'_If you had been a little bit nicer at the council, you know, we wouldn't be in this mess. . .'_ A voice taunted me in my mind. I turned my consciousness inwards. 

'_Who are you?'_ I snarled. In my mindscape, I could see two figures. They where both me. . .

One was what I'd looked like right after the crash. . . All my limbs where out, and I was wearing that nice, red-orange suit. I took an instant liking to that one. The other was the one that'd just spoken. I was like the form I was using now, similar to the 'dogs' of this world. 

Man, my usage of personal pronouns is horrible when I refer to these guys. . . They where both walking on two paws, upright.  The suited one shoved the other. 

'_Shut up, Stitch!_'

'_You shut up, 6-2-6!_' The other shot back, albeit he seemed a bit meeker. 

'_Umm. . . Who are you guys? . . . And what are you doing in my head?_' I asked.

'_I'm you!_' they chorused together, then both growled at each other. 

In my body, I groaned and rubbed my temples. 

Just what I need. . . I'm an escaped genetic experiment with two people, including my creator who knows exactly what I am capable of, out for my head, and I'm forced to trail along behind a juvenile of an unknown planet like a pet, and I've been run over by _three_ ground-based transports, and _now_ I have MMD. . . Multiple Me Disorder. 

This was going to be a long day. . . 


	3. Many Food Sources & A Weapon's Display

We where in front of some kind of electrical equipment store, when I saw. . . Well, it was a primitive plasma screen. . . But that's not the point! I was what was _on_ the screen that caught my attention. It was a sim of some sort. It reminded me of some of the battle simulations I'd done, back at the lab. . .

In my head, even 6-2-6 and Stitch stopped bickering for a minute to look. 6-2-6 surfaced for a bit, and we growled theatrically. It was nice. . .Who knew that something so primitive could be so amusing? My attention was drawn from the screen when a different scent assailed my nostrils. . .Similar of my juvenile, but. . .  It pointed out some approaching natives.  They where riding on self-propelled ground-based automobiles. 

Not even basic hover-craft!

But, I scented something strange about these three. My juvenile seemed friendly towards them, but they where hostile. Enemies, perhaps? But then, why was my juvenile acting in such a way? . . .I'll never understand politics. . .Hmm. . . The juvenile is speaking of me. . . Proudly?

'_Well, you **are** hers, you know,_' Stitch whispers in my mind. 

I growled at Stitch. '_Nobody owns me._' 

Hmm . . . Now the other juveniles were being out rightly cruel to my juvenile. . .

'_You should help her. . . ._' Stitch advises. 

_'Shut up!'_ Both 6-2-6 and I snarl. '_It doesn't need any help!'_

I needed a distraction from Stitch. I examine the ground-based vehicle of the lead juvenile. It appears to have three round nubs, whereas the others only have two, and a pair of smaller ones that seem to be of little use, as they rarely touch the ground. Is that to increase stability? I casually look over one shoulder, and then. . . Jumba?

It is! My creator and Pleakley are both disguised, very badly, I might add, as some of the natives of this world. That only confirms my theory that they're going for a quiet capture. In that moment, 6-2-6 takes control. 

Escape! With one quick movement, I flip the light-haired juvenile off her self-propelled ground-based vehicle. As an afterthought, or maybe under the influence of Stitch, I pull my juvenile along behind me. Now that 6-2-6 was out, and we where out of the area of Jumba, we had the need to. . . destroy! 

. . . Sometimes I hate my destructive programming. . . but not now. 

Both 6-2-6 and I shut Stitch into a mental cage at the back of my mind, so all we could hear where his muted yells of '_Stealing is wrong! _

I'd rather go with 6-2-6 for now. . . Destroying is so much more fun! We sped all over the island, looking for large cities. 

Nothing! We were getting frustrated. We halted at the top of a cliff, where a trail stopped abruptly. It was a nice vantage point.

_'A city's gotta be around here, somewhere!'_ 6-2-6 was muttering. . . Until the juvenile made a comment that made our blood run cold. . .

"It's nice to live on an island with no large cities."

Stitch took the opportunity to break free from his mental bonds while we where throwing an apoplectic fic as soon as we heard the words 'no' and 'large cities' in the same sentence. Later on, the juvenile tried to 'teach' us to do several things. . . Many of them where extremely degrading. Even Stitch got frustrated with the 'fetch' game. 

And then there was lunch. . . We weren't aloud to eat anything, even though we hadn't eaten for several days. What didn't help matters was the fact that Jumba and Pleakley were always on the side-lines, waiting for me to stray from the native's view. . . Jumba especially loved to taunt me into doing things. 

6-2-6 and I kept having to lock and re-lock Stitch up mentally, until he was so wrapped up in mental chains that you could hardly see and a paw-length of his mental fur.  The only problem was, there wasn't an equivalent of a mental gag anywhere, so we kept having to put up with a 'conscience' the whole time, every time we ever did something wrong, he'd whisper about ways to improve the situation.

Pah.

How could I not retaliate when hit in the head? Or sniffed at in one place I'd rather not mention? The worst hit for our morale, though, was when we thought we found an actual space-worthy ship on this inhospitable planet! . . .But it was just a game for juveniles. . . It didn't even have a real thrill to it! . . . Jumba relaxing and having fun in the background (and being loud enough at it, too) didn't help our mood, either. . . 

I was almost considering letting 6-2-6 completely take over for a while and let him have a little 'fun' with Jumba, but for once Stitch changed my mind.

At least, later that day, I saw an amusing show. One of the older, male natives had been. . . It's hard to explain his movements, but it was almost as if he was putting on a weapons display. He had two long sticks, at each end was a small, primitive plasma ball. . . The natives call it 'fire'. 

It wasn't the show that was amusing, (although, we had to admit, it was skillfully done for a creature that wasn't fire-proof), it was afterwards, when some of the primitive plasma had spread to the roof of his stage, and the native hadn't noticed until it had fallen on him. Both 6-2-6 and I were cackling madly at the display, Stitch was half-heartedly mumbling about how we should help the native. 

We where all interrupted by my juvenile native (Stitch kept insisting that we should call her 'Lilo'), who had drawn a vague likeness of me, but it seems to have only been have-finished. . .  Badness level? I squinted. . . Am I really that ugly?

I didn't quite pay attention to the rest of what she. . . it said. 

Geez. . . Did I really say she? Stitch is getting to me _way_ too much. . . My juvenile's elder dropped by, and the two seemed to have a minor argument. Desserts? . . . Sounds like a good thing. . . The native that had been doing the demonstration earlier also walked by. 

My juvenile seemed to recognize it. It pointed out me to the other native. They discussed me. . . Why is it that all the natives, aside from my juvenile, on this planet seem to think I'm something to be hated? . . . I bet they're jealous. 

Who wouldn't be?

. . .That's about all I heard, because soon after, two pieces of food where placed upon our table. 

I quickly placed them both in my mouth, but at the juvenile's protest, Stitch merged with me and regurgitated them, carefully placing them together, and pushing the whole lot towards the juvenile. He even retrieved the small fruit! . . . The juvenile was less than pleased with Stitch's efforts. 

I didn't really pay attention to the two elder native's conversation. . . Why do they speak of such things? . . .These natives seem to like talking about everything. . . Back in the lab, nobody spoke unless necessary. I was still hungry. . . Speaking of which. . . I scented. . . 

Was that a Walawala drumstick? . . . Mmm. . . My favorite. . . I didn't even stop to think of the reason why one was on this planet, I just tracked it down. . . Until Jumba had me. The two tried to restrain me. . . And I dropped the drumstick! Arg. . . I made a grab for it with my mouth. . .But it closed on something that definitely _wasn't _the delicious Walawala meat. . . 

Ah, it was Pleakley's head.  I must admit, after sampling both in succession, there wasn't much difference, which made me wonder now, exactly what _is_ Walawala meat. . . My juvenile's elder tried to remove me. . . At first, I didn't notice, as 6-2-6 had merged. . . Until the liquid hit me. I detest liquids.  I finally left contact with Pleakley's head, mainly because I had to breath, sometime.  The elder had a hard time restraining me and 6-2-6. . . And Stitch was still yelling at the back of my head to stop and not to resist Nani.

_'. . . Who's Nani?'_ Asked 6-2-6. 

Stitch finally (and with difficulty) wrestled 6-2-6 into his own former mental bonds, and we followed the natives meekly back to their dwelling. 

"This is a great home. You'll like it a lot." I sniffed in deeply. Hundreds of new scents assailed my nostrils. I hissed. . . breathing in the essence of the house. 

The juvenile ('_Lilo,'_ insisted Stitch) shoved something soft in my face.  I sniffed. Food source, maybe? I tried to open it, but the elder native shoved me away. What was that for, anyway? I curled up, and rolled in the direction of the strongest food-scent. 

I uncurled in a different area of the dwelling, and scented food just above my head, pulled out some container from the wall. . . No food. Just metal bits. Aha! There. Something pink. . . but my nose told me it was sweet. . . 

Now, how to open it. I pressed a button. Nothing.  Just a slight movement in the jar. Aha. . . Primitive containment unit. . .I took off the lid. Suddenly, the liquid spurted out at me! Is that some kind of security device?! Even if it was. . . It wasted the food. . .For that, it was going to pay! 

I let 6-2-6 immerge, but before I could get to the containment unit, the elder native grabbed me.

I struggled ineffectively in her grasp, and it hurried along with me. . .To take me away. . .Much to the protest of the juvenile. . .Nothing was working until. . . 

"What about O'hana?!"

"He hasn't been here that long!"

"Neither have I! Dad said O'hana means family."

At that statement, the elder stopped.

Stitch was curious, and although I didn't admit it, so was I. What was the meaning of that statement?

"Huh?"

"O'hana means family." Lilo said. 

"Family means," 

" . . . Nobody gets left behind." They finished together. 

". . .Or?" The little girl prompted.

"Or forgotten. I know, I know. . . . I hate it when you use O'hana against me."

Meanwhile, 6-2-6 was bored by this exchange. He took control, squirmed out of the elder native's grasp, and followed the juvenile upwards, to a different level of the dwelling.

The juvenile opened a different door. . . Many more scents. . .Most were unknown to me.

"Look how curious the puppy is. This is my room! And this is your bed. . ."

My bed? Looks pretty tiny. . . 6-2-6 gave a non-committal grunt. 

"This is your dolly and bottle. See? Doesn't spill." 

We weren't interested in the 'doll', but we shook the bottle to be sure of it's non-spillyness, then tasted it's contents as the juvenile continued, "I filled it with coffee." Mmm. . . I could really get to like _this_ kind of food source. . .

"Good puppy. Now get into bed."

Hey! Nobody gives _us_ orders! We shoved the juvenile down (gently, though. . . durned Stitch!), and went onto the larger bed.  Hmm. . . This pillow was _much_ softer than the one down there. . . 

"Hey! That's mine!" It whined. "Down!" It ordered. 

If I hadn't been drinking the coffee, I would have snorted. Instead, I just hit her with the pillow. Again, if it wasn't for Stitch, 6-2-6 and I would've just bopped her with the drinking container ('_That'd make her be quiet!_' cackled 6-2-6 in my mind). I noticed something where the pillow had been. . . It was not unlike the primitive plasma screen, but the pictures weren't moving. I barely got a glimpse of it before it was pulled from my grasp. 

"Be careful of that! You don't touch this! Don't ever touch it!"

'_It has to be important to her if she goes through the trouble to hide it like that. . .'_ Stitch reasoned. 

'_Shut up!'_ We hissed together as we jumped off the bed. Ack. . . 6-2-6 needed to take his frustration out on something. . . I needed to as well. . . .That doll 'll do.

_Rrrrrip. . ._

"No! Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery. . ."

Grrrr. . . We rolled up. 

_Rrrrrip. . ._

"No! That's from my blue period!"

'_Don't do that! Listen to Lilo!_' Stitch screamed in our head. Nothing was working, until. . . There was something around our neck.Stitch was in control. . . 

"Hoh. . . Mmmm. . . Purrrrr. . . Purrrrr. . ." 

"There. . . You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?"

'_Y'know, that is a good idea. . . Let's do it!' _Stitch mumbled.

'_Let's do it? How original, Stitch,'_ Scorned 6-2-6.

We were silent all through the making of a model of the city we had seen on the plasma screen earlier, humming the whole while.

'_There!'_ Stitch said proudly. 

'_Wow. . . I didn't know we had such a creative side.' _ I commented. 

"Ahh. . ." We said out loud. Lilo was impressed.

"Wow, San Francisco."

We removed a portion of fabric from the light inducer, and rubbed our paws together. Suddenly . . .

"Rrraawrrr! Boom! Boom! Grrrrr! Eeee! Save me! Rrrraawwwrrr! Eeee!" 

"No more caffeine for you. . ."

'_6-2-6! Stop that! Stitch worked hard!'_ I rebuked.

'_Ahhh_._ . . It's not me.'_

We both looked at Stitch, who was looking innocent (something that he was very good at, I might add). . . Yet hyper from the coffee. 

I sigh_ 'Only I have a gentle side that's prone to destructiveness. . ._'


	4. Where's That Music Coming From?

_Hungry_. . . That's what my stomach was telling me. Hmm . . . Drinks are good. . . I don't much care fore solid food. . . Never really have. . . I can live on a nourishing liquid for days. . .

I went silently down the stairs to the room in which I'd found the liquid from before. Hmm. . . How to open the containment unit. There was a handle-like thing above my head. . .

It took me ten minutes to figure out how to open that trog-ridden fridge! When I did. . . I relaxed, releasing my limbs from their confining positions. 

". . . It keeps staring at me, like it's going to eat me," 

A shriek. I barely hid my limbs in time when the elder native came in, talking into some kind of communications device. I glared at Nani. I still don't like reactions such as hers. I coolly scuttled up the stairs. With my advanced hearing, I heard a voice over the other end of the communicator, 

"Hello? Nani? Hello? Are you there?" 

'_Who's Nani?_' Asked 6-2-6. Upstairs, I quickly downed the drink, crushing it against my head when I was finished. . . I'm still the ever-insomniac. 

. . . And I still have a feeling that Jumba's watching me, somehow. Don't ask me how, though. . .But Big Monster has a way of doing nearly everything. . . I glanced around the room. There was nothing to do, in 6-2-6's opinion, so he just retreated into the back of our mind and watched our escape memories over and over again. Stitch, however, was curious as to what some of the objects where. 

We'd seen Nani. . .the elder native, looking at one of these things downstairs. . .Ah. . .Books. . . 

. . . How quaint. We have these in museums.* 

'Oyster Farming: Is it for you?' 

Nah. . .

'Fire Eating for fun and profit' 

. . .? 

'Roadmaps of Iowa' 

Hmm. . .I ripped out a picture of this one and placed it in a pile or later use. There was another one. . . This one confused us both.  We decided to ask Lilo in our own little way.

Jab, jab, jab. . .Grunt, grunt, grunt. Grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt! Grunt, grunt, grunt, grunt! She yawned and looked down. 

"That's the Ugly Duckling. See? He's sad because he's all alone, and nobody wants him. But on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy, because he knows where he belongs." 

"Hmm. . ." 

'_Definitely something to ponder at nights, now isn't it?' _Stitch mumbled to me. For once, I didn't rebuke him. He was right. . . This time. I picked up the book. . .Something to keep, I knew. . . and returned to my bed. 

"Want to listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan."

*** *** ***

Well, you learn something every day. . .Or, at least, every day when 6-2-6 is so bored with the goings on that he never bugs you. I found out that if I use one of my claws to 'read' something, if you will, and if I vibrate my vocal cords _just_ right. . . Well, Lilo showed her sister. 

"Nani? . . . Nani? . . . Look."

"_We can't go on together, with suspicious minds. . .cious minds. . . can build our dreams. . . on suspicious minds. . ."_

There was a pounding at the door. . . Something wasn't right. . . We followed Nani to the main entrance. There was a large native there. . .

. . . There was _something_ in it's tone. . .or it's smell. . . or it's way of conducting things. . . Or a mixture of all three, that just irked me. I snarled, and threw a book. 

_Thud!_ (a _very_ satisfying one too, I might add)

"Hey!" I was scooped up with an extremely apologetic, "I am _so_ sorry about that." 

"What _is_ that_ thing_?" 

"That's my puppy!" 

". . . Really?" 

The native changed his tone.

"Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience. But I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?"

". . .Perfectly." 

". . . And next time I see this dog, I expect it to be a model citizen, capiche?" 

"Uh. . . Yes?" 

"New job. Model citizen. Good day."

*** *** ***

I will not go deeply into the experience of 'becoming a model citizen'. . .If anybody wants to try, let me just tell you one thing. 

Don't. It's not worth it. 

. . . I have to admit, that the dancing, and that guitar thing. . . They _were_ pretty fun. . . 

. . . The kissing was just strange, and the less said about the Elvis clothes, the better. And I know hate camera flashes. Got anything to say about it? Oh, and when I attacked the natives on the beach? . . .6-2-6 was still watching 'Happy Memories'. That's _gotta_ tell you _something_ about our mood after. 

*** *** *** 

"Hey, Lilo!" 

It was that weapon's demonstrator, from last night! 

"Howzit. . . Nani?" 

"We've been having a bad day." 

"Hmm. . . Hey, I might not be a doctor, but I know that there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards, and some choice waves. What you think?" 

". . . I think that's a great idea." 

*** *** *** 

. . . The surfboard. Let me tell you, that's a fascinating experience. If it wasn't for the whole, _water_ thing, it'd be perfect. . .But let me tell you, that while I was on the surfboard, all the three of us personas could think of was, '_Where's that music coming from?!' _After it was over, though. . . I saw the three natives together. . . They seemed so happy. 

Even though they were completely different species, I could somehow see a connection between those three and that 'Ugly Duckling' story. 

I tried to include myself. . . I covered myself in sand (something I never thought I'd do). . .But it wasn't the same. Finally, Stitch and I 'asked' Lilo if we could go surfing again. . . It was a little terrifying, and pretty much against my programming, but. . . I ended up enjoying it all the same. 

When I had to grab on to the female elder's . . . no, _Nani's_ leg. . . it felt. . . comforting. I felt almost complete. I even stood on my own, on the surfboard, but. . . 

Water everywhere! . . .Panic! Panic! I grabbed on to the first thing that came to hand. . . Lilo. . . But then I was dragged down! 

Lilo's gone. . . Why am I so saddened by this?. . . It was pretty easy to get rid of Jumba and Pleakley. . . But. . .Water . . . everywhere. . .

Can't . . . breath. . .

*** *** *** 

The next thing I was aware of was that 6-2-6 was in control. And we could breath. How could something as insignificant as air somehow mean so much now? We growled a little. . . we were startled! 

Oooh. . . That wasn't a good idea. I panted, trying to get a normal amount of air into my deprived lungs.

"David, take Lilo. . .This isn't what it looks like. We were. . .It. . . It's just that. . ." 

"I know you're trying, Nani, but you need to think about what's best for Lilo." 

'. . ._What the. . .?'_ Surprisingly, that was 6-2-6. Even he felt a little. . .saddened.

". . . Even if it removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I'm sorry."

'. . ._What just happened?'_ I murmured forlornly to the others. 

"Nani? Is there something I can do?"

"No, David. Uh, I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about, Lilo. Thanks."

. . . 

"You know, I really believed they had a chance." 

. . . Was he talking to us?

". . . Then you came along." 

. . . Yes. Yes, he was. . .

He was right. . . Now that we thought about it. . .If we hadn't been thinking just of ourselves the whole time. . . Nani wouldn't have lost her job, I wouldn't have impeded Nani's job-finding skills, even if she would have already lost it without our 'help'. . . It was all our fault. . . 

*** *** *** 

*Shameless rip-off from 'Artemis Fowl : The Eternity Code'. 


	5. Too Many Sound Effects

~Woohoo! Final chapter! . . . Enjoy! . . . And always Review. :3 ~

*** *** *** 

We slowly moved up the rough stairs to the hammock where the two sisters where. Before we got to the top, a duck, very similar to the duckling in the book, waddled out into our path. We stared at each other. It then looked over it's shoulder and made a sound, and five younger ones popped out of the bushes, and followed their mother away. 

It was as if Fate had grabbed me by the back of my head, and shoved it into Reality. Like Fate was saying, "_Look, here, see that? You might have had a chance at this, but no, you where selfish. Now you'll never get a real chance._" 

"Lilo, honey. . . We have to, uh. . ." 

"Don't worry, you're nice, and someone will give you a job. I would." 

A sigh. ". . . Come here. . ." The young girl shifted into her sister's lap. 

"Aloha 'Oe. Aloha 'Oe. . . E ke onaona noho, I ka lipo. . . One fond embrace, a ho'i a'e au. . .Until we meet again. . ." 

As the sad song progressed, I involuntarily moved closer. Even 6-2-6 was listening intently.

*** *** *** 

Now that I knew more about this planet. . .I felt that I should at least know all of what I had just destroyed. I decided to go and look at the object at which Lilo had said never to touch. The picture. It was a simple thing. . . Nani, and Lilo, and two similar looking natives. But even I could guess why this picture alone was cherished, for we had never seen the other two natives before. 

"That's us before. . . It was rainy, and they went for a drive. . ." 

I was surprised by the next question. 

"What happened to yours?" Jumba is mine. . . Big Monster. . . But he's also out to kill, or capture me. Take away my freedom. 

"I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them?" 

. . . I cry? I've never really noticed that before. . .I kneaded the pillow with my paws subconsciously. 

"I know that's why you wreck things, and push me." 

. . . That's right. . . Jumba made me like this. . . But I never knew it hurt this little girl so much. . . I made a decision. I was to leave. I didn't want to hurt _this_ little girl any more than I had already.  I would take the book, though. . . I needed a reminder. 

"Our family's little now, and we don't have many toys. But if you want, you can be a part of it. . .You could be our baby, and we'd raise you to be good." 

I don't think she understands. . . I wrecked it. Her family. She wouldn't want me around when she finally grasps that concept. 

"O'hana means family. 'Family' means nobody gets left behind. But if you want to leave, you can." 

I hesitated, then I put the book on the window sill. I stand by my earlier decision. I followed the book. Even so, I still heard her parting comments. . . 

"I'll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves." 

I had to take a final glance into the room. _I_ did this. _I _made her sad. . . .It's all _my_ fault. . .I have to remember this, though.

I don't want to make the same mistake twice.

*** *** ***

I crawled just out of site of the house. I couldn't stand to put to much distance between me and . . . Lilo. . . For now.  I entered a clearing, and opened the book. It was still night, but I had no trouble reading it. 

I placed a paw longingly on the family picture, then focused on the other.

"L. . .l. . . lost." 

I sat down, defeated. 

"I'm lost. . ." 

*** *** *** 

I'm not quite sure what woke me up. I was still in that clearing from last night. For a moment, I focused on the book before me, before I heard a sound in the woods. I glanced around quickly. 

. . . Jumba. 

We all growled in our mind at his appearance.

"Heh, heh, heh. Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive." 

I lowered my ears at that last comment. Was that all I was to him? An expense? He took my silence to be submissiveness.

"Yes, yes, that's it. Come quietly." I backed away slowly. 

"Mmm. . . waiting." I protested. 

"For what?"

His foot crunched down on my book. 

"Family." 

"Ah!. . . You don't have one. _I_ made you." 

I already knew that. Does he think me daft?

"Oh. . .Maybe I could. . ." 

What could I do? How selfish was I?! I had just destroyed a family. . . And now I wanted one of my own? I could almost hear Stitch whispering the same things in my mind.

"You're built to destroy. You can never belong." This comment hit me right in the core. I felt. . . sick. But. . .it's what I deserved. I was almost ready to go with , when, 

"Now come quietly, and we will take you apart." _That_ woke 6-2-6 up. He'd been dozing at the back of my mind, but he was our survival instinct. What else could we do? 

  
We ran.

"No, no, no, no, don't run! Don't run! Ayiee. . ." 

*** *** *** 

We didn't know where we were running. . . We just ran, with Big Monster hot on our heels. Eventually, we found ourselves on the road in front of the house. 

'. . ._Shelter! That way!'_ 6-2-6 shouted. 

'. . ._But Lilo's there! We'll lead Jumba right to her!'_ Stitch protested. 

'_Since when do we **care**?!_' Shot back the other. We bounded towards the house anyway. 

"Come back here you little. . .!" 

I entered the house fairly easily. . . Jumba had a bit of a problem. . .guess why. Almost immediately, I spotted Lilo. How could I have been so stupid? We just led Jumba right to her! 

"Stitch?" I panted as I ran up to her. 

"What is it?" 

"Shh. . ." If only I didn't have to be silent! I turned to lead her away. . . 

_Crunch!_ Jumba had arrived. 

"Oh, hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore! Didn't I tell you? We got fired this morning!" 

'_Fired?'_ 6-2-6 said sarcastically in my mind. '_Why doesn't that surprise me?'_

Big Monster cackled. "New rules. . ." 

We had to protect Lilo! I shoved her into the side-room, and narrowed my eyes at my creator. 

_Bzzzzow!_

"Ha!" 

"Ooh. . ." 

. . . Aparently, Jumba wasn't aware of my ability to manipulate plasma. . . 

"Hee, hee, hee. . ." . . .Actually, neither was I. I didn't know it was so hot! 

"Oh, ooh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" 

I threw it. There wasn't any time to think! As I shot into the next room, I heard from somewhere else in the household a faint, "_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog. . ."_

"What are we going to do?" I thought quickly. . . We didn't have much time. . . Hmm. . . . A basic plasma explosive device should do the trick. . . 

*** *** *** 

"[Pliers?]" 

"Pliers." 

"[Screwdriver?]" 

"Screwdriver." 

Thank goodness for the similarities between Turian and English. . . 

"Check." 

*** *** *** 

"Come out, my friend, from whomever you're hiding behind. . ." 

I shoved out my old 'doll' (I never liked it much anyway) on some kind of small transport device.

"What the. . ." 

_BOOM! _

. . . I didn't actually expect Jumba to fall for that. Thank goodness for small mercies. . .I couldn't help but laugh as I crawled on the ceiling above him. 

"Come on! What's the big deal?" 

"[I think you'd know, Big Monster. . .]" 

"I'll put you back together again. I'll make you taller, and not so fluffy!" 

_Bang! Bang!_

"I _like_ fluffy!" 

'_What kind of retort is that, Stitch?!' _asked 6-2-6. 

'_Best I could come up with. . .'_

"[I wonder what you're mother would think if she could see you now. . .]" I nodded smugly at him from my position on the ceiling. 

"Oh, leave my mother out of this!" 

_Crrrrrreeek!_

"Oof. . ." 

I was currently crushed under a small piece of ceiling. . . I'm getting rusty at these things! I barely heard Jumba speaking as I gathered myself up for a leap. 

"You could do with a makeover. I tried to give you my good looks, but let's face it, something went wrong. . ." 

Just as I was about to leap, Lilo appeared, trying to beat Jumba away with a broom and a shrill, "No!" 

. . . As if that would do much, normally. . . But this time, it was timed right. . .just enough to turn Jumba the other way as I pounced. I snarled as I did so, flipping Jumba over myself and through a wall. I backed up towards Lilo's panicked voice. 

"Quick! Follow me! If we make it to. . ." 

"You're alive!" 

_Slam!_

"They're all over the place!" 

'. . ._Was that Pleakley?_' asked Stitch. There was a sinister laugh. 

"Running away? Here. . . Let me stop you."

_Twing!_

_ Thud! _

. . . What a time for Pleakley to open the door. . . I searched for something to use as a weapon. . .Oooh. . . 

_Crash! _

"Blue punch buggy!"

_Thud!_

"No punch back!" 

_Beep! _

_'And that was any better than mine?_' Stitch whacked 6-2-6 at the back of his head. 

'_C'mon, guys, we don't need internal battles now, you know. . .'_ I rebuked.

'_Shut up!_' They snarled in union. 

After Jumba got up, I again threw the car at him. His expression was pretty funny. . . I need another weapon. . . The car's too firmly lodged in what was a wall a few minutes ago. 

Hmm. . . Chainsaw. It was 6-2-6's moment to shine. 

"Ahahahahahahahaaa. . . Rrrawr!" Suddenly, there was something on our head, and we dropped our weapon. 

6-2-6 was out for the count. Stitch was up. 

We're doomed.

Hey, was that. . .? I picked it up. It is!

"Ha!" Jumba's council-issued plasma cannon! But, as soon as I drew it. . . 

_Thunk._

"You shouldn't play with guns." 

. . .Only one response to that. Hand over the malfunctioning and potentially lethal gun to an adult with a meek, 

"Oh, okay." 

"Thank you. . ." Jumba's words caught up with his eyes. 

"Oh, I just remembered. It's your birthday! Happy birthday!" 

"Merry Christmas!" 

"It's not Christmas!" 

"Happy Hanukkah!" 

. . . Amazing how much you can learn about a planet's customs in only a few days. . . 

"One potato." 

"Two potato." 

"Three potato." 

"Four." 

"Five potato." 

"Six potato." 

"Seven potato more!" 

"My. . ." 

". . .mother. . ." 

". . .told. . ." 

". . .me. . ." 

". . .you. . ." 

". . . are. . ." 

". . .it.. . ." 

"Ha! I win!" 

. . . Idiot. 

**_BOOM!_**

*** *** *** 

. . . I wasn't unconscious for longer than a minute. I stumbled from the bushes just as Nani ran by. 

'_Who's Nani?'_ asked 6-2-6 as we retracted our limbs. It wasn't too hard to listen to the native's conversation from my vantage point. . . But I still felt guilty. . . 

. . . Whatever chance Lilo and Nani had before was again ruined. By me. . . Again. I looked around for something to distract me. . . 

There. . . On the ground. . . It was Lilo's picture!.

. . .We had to find her. 

*** *** *** 

I found her pretty quickly, thanks to my nose.  I startled her, I know. . . I wanted to show I was sorry. . . 

I gave her the picture.

She took it, and her expression turned from puzzled to resentful. 

"You ruined everything." She finally realized it. Stitch and 6-2-6 stopped their bickering for a moment to listen. 

What should I do?

'_. . . Tell the truth. Like you should have done ages ago. She's done so much to you! . . . And you've done so little for her, aside from destroying her home and family. Tell her!' _That was Stitch, if you hadn't guessed. 

I couldn't look at her. . . I released my antennae and back-spines, then lifted my existing arms and re-grew my lower ones. I finally looked to see her expression. 

". . .You're one of them?" 

. . . That was disgust. 

_'I'm so, so sorry. . ._' I whispered in my mind, more to her than my personas. She pushes me. 

I did it so many times to her, and she's only done it once. . . But it still hurts. 

"Get out of here, Stitch." She turns away from me. 

I was about to break my vow of silence, when, 

_Cri-crunch _

_Vvvvwoop!_

_  
_We were captured! 

. . .This can't be happening! 

No! No! . . . Walls. . . enclosed. . . everywhere! I struggled. 

I think you can tell I'm a little claustrophobic. 

"Surprise! Hahahahahahaaa! And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. . ." We were picked up. "Ho ho ho. . . Silly me. . ." 

We were dumped into a containment unit. . . Aparently designed just for creatures such as me. 

"There you go, all buckled up for the trip. . ."

Ch-thunk 

"And look—I even caught you a little snack." 

'_Mmm. . . Lilo. . . Low in cholesterol. . .'_ Drooled 6-2-6. 

'_6-2-6! We can't eat her!'_ Stitch protested. 

'_Hey, yeah, you're right. . . It's a long trip. We gotta save her for later!'_

_'No!_' Stitch whapped the other persona on the back of his head. '_We **don't** eat our friends!'_ He paused. _'Well, not unless we're **really** hungry.' _

_'Uh, guys. . . We can escape, you know?_' I interrupted. 

'_What? How?_' They shouted together. . . It still creeps me out when they do that. 

'_Ummm. . . Remember that training sim we did less than three weeks ago? The escapologist one?' _

They paused and accessed the memories. 

'_Oh, yeah. . .'_

. . . If Big, Grey and Ugly hadn't thought of me escaping like this, he probably never actually read my profile. . . Fine by me. . . All the better to escape with, my dear. . . 

_'Did he actually just think that?_' Whispered 6-2-6.

'_Uh. . . Yeah, he did._' Confirmed Stitch.

We squeezed out through the tiny seam of the containment unit, but it was only when we'd escaped that. . . We realized that Lilo hadn't. Just as we realized this, Big, Grey & Ugly's ship took off with a jerk, and we went tumbling off. 

. . . And didn't exactly have the best landing, either. We stumbled from the foliage, clutching our head. . . We had just barely comprehended what had just happened, let alone what to do. . .

Ch-Thwap! 

"Aah!" 

Something had hit us. 

"Okay, talk." 

It was Nani. 

'_Who's Nani?_' Asked 6-2-6. 

"I know you had something to do with this. Now where is Lilo? Talk! I know you _can_." 

We sighed. 

'_We should probably tell her too, you know,_' I murmured to the others. '_Perhaps she can help?'_ I look over my shoulder and glare at her. I wanted to tell Lilo first, but. . . 

"Okay, okay. . ." 

"Aaaah!" 

_Thwap!_

I groaned again. '_What was that for?!_' 6-2-6 hissed. 

"Where's Lilo?" I sigh, looking down. 

"Lilo. . ." 

Bzzzzzzow! 

I yell. '_Now what?!'_

Be-boom! Boom! 

That can only be Jumba. . . 

Re-tink, tink, tink! 

"Ha, ha! _Now_, all your washing is up!" 

Something hard was shoved in my face. 

"You're under arrest! Read him his rights!" 

"Listen carefully." 

My head was hit against something hard. Again. . . And again. I couldn't hear much of anything. . . Except my creators laughter. Heh . . .Big Monster. 

The nickname fits better than ever. Somehow, I ended up under his foot. My eyes were being squeezed, and I could just barely make out the outline of Nani. I looked at her pleadingly, and whimpered against my will. 

"Huh?" 

"Don't interact with her." 

. . .Well, at least I was no longer being crushed, but. . . I was still in chains. . . Well, manacles. 

"Where's Lilo?" 

"Who?" 

Whap! 

". . .What?" 

"Lilo. . . My sister." 

I drew back unconsciously. 

"Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh. . ."

"_Lilo_! She's a little _girl_—This _big_! She has _black_ hair and _brown_ eyes and she _hangs_ around with that _THING!"_

". . . Uh. . ." Now I felt horrible. . . I lay my ears back against my head. . . This was all my fault. . . 

A sigh. "We know her." 

"Bring. Her. _Back."_

"Oh, we can't do that. Uh-uh. That would be misuse of Galactic resources." Jumba shoved Pleakley out of the way, and picked me up. 

"See, problem is. . .we're just here for him." He brandished me at her. 

"So. . . She's gone?" She looked down. 

"Look on the bright side. You won't have to yell at anyone anymore. . . Heh, heh. . ." 

Not to my surprise, but definitely to Pleakley's, Nani just knelt down and cried. Her world had come crashing down.

My fault. All my fault. 

". . . Come. . ." Jumba whispered, and began to move away. 

So did I, until Stitch shoved a memory into my mental face. 

_"O'hana means family . . ." _

I slowed down, then stopped, and walked back to Nani. 

At least I could offer a small comfort, and, if I played my cards right. . .

"O'hana." I said quietly. She looked up. 

"Huh?" Nani croaked.

"Hey! _Get_ away from her." Jumba snatched me up, but Nani pulled me back. 

"_No_!What did you say?!" 

"O'hana means family. Family means. . ." 

". . . Nobody gets left behind. . ." She finished. 

"Or forgotten." I nodded. "Yeah." After a moment, I turned. 

"Hey! [Big Monster! Help us get her back?]" 

"_What_?!" He picked me up and raged, waving me around in his hand. "After _all_ you put me through, _you_ expect _me_ to _help you_, just like _that?_ _Just like **that**_?!" 

"[Yes.]" 

"Fine." He got out his keys. 

"Fine? You're doing what he says?" 

"Uh. . . He's _very_ persuasive." I think I saw his left main eye twitch as he said that.*

. . .Hmm. . . 

"_Persuasive?!_ . . . What exactly are we doing?" 

"Rescue." 

"We're going to get Lilo?" 

I turned and grinned. "[Yes!]"

*** *** *** 

We . . ._Cough_, 'borrowed-without-asking-for-permission-with-little-intention-of-returning' a motorcycle, much to 6-2-6's glee, and Stitch's annoyance. 

While we where letting the wind in our fur, I held a discussion in my head. 

'_Okay, guys, we need to co-operate for now. I know that we all have become attached to Lilo. . . Don't look at me like that, 6-2-6! . . .I feel that we can all work together to rescue her. Capiche?'_

We all looked at each other, then put our mental paws together. 

'_Yes!'_

*** *** *** 

We arrived in a little copse of trees. In the center of the plants, was the most beautiful ship I had ever seen. . .Way better than my own police cruiser! 

I gasped. 

"Oh. . . Yeah, yeah, yeah!' 

I couldn't help but clap my paws together.

"What, did you think we walked here?" 

*** *** *** 

Ah. . . How I enjoy taunting Big, Grey and Ugly. . . After waving to Lilo, a reassurance, I did my little, 

"Woo-hoo. . ." routine. . . His expression was priceless! 

In the cockpit with Jumba, I was hungry. . .Big Monster always has some food lying around, usually in a glove compartment, or something. . .Hmm. . . How to open it? I pulled.

Snap! 

Ooops. Oh, well. . . 

"Hey! Get that out of your mouth!" 

*** *** *** 

Ah! It was the time I'd been waiting for! 

"Okay, _is_ show time!" 

6-2-6 immerged, and we laughed together with evil glee. I'd been suppressing my training for several days now. . . and it wanted out! 

"This is it!" 

At the opportune moment, I opened the side-hatch and flew out into open air with a loud, 

"Go! Go! Go!" 

I kept laughing, all the way down to Big, Grey & Ugly's ship. I landed, _splat_, right on target; the center of his windshield. 

His face was a book; the spine read, '. . . the hell?'. I easily skittered along the top of the ship, until finally arriving at my destination; the containment unit, where Lilo was. Her expression was wonderful to behold, and it melted my heart. But I had to focus on the task at hand. I growled to prep myself up, and began clawing at the reinforced glass. 

But, suddenly. . . Both of the plasma exhaust tubes where pushing at me. . . I couldn't hold on. I hit several objects as I went down, and I have no will to relive the experience.

I slid to a halt, and the blackness consumed me. . .

Ribbit 

*** *** *** 

Ribbit 

The next thing I noticed was a weight on my head. . . It was that native from before! 

. . . There was no time to think. In one solid movement, I was somewhere else, and there was a pretty large hole right next to me. I saw Lilo as the ship took her away from me. . .I heard her through the glass. . . 

"Don't leave me, okay?" 

"Okay. . ." All I could do for the moment was hold the green native and murmur despairingly, 

". . .Okay. . ." 

. . . Until a ground based transport came along. I dropped the native with a determined, "Okay." I flexed my limbs in preparation. 

*** *** *** 

I now had a plan. . .Well, semblance of a plan.

. . .I was driving blind, hoping to find some inspiration, okay?!. . . But it worked. 

I found the lava. In a moment, I was in the center of an area that, if I wasn't fire-proof, I wouldn't have survived there past three seconds. As the ground-based transport sank down into the hot liquid, I left the cabin-area, and scuttled onto the top. 

"Stitch!"

I turned. I could see Big, Grey and Ugly mouth the word, "Abomination." What else could I say? 

"Stupidhead." 

Rrrrrip! 

_Vwooosh! _

_Ka**BLOOM**!!! _

"Yee-haw!" 

_Crash!_

"Aloha!" I laughed maniacally. 

'_Now tell me we aren't cool. . .'_ I thought. 

"You're _vile, _you're _foul_, you're _flawed_!" 

_Crunch!_

I lifted his hand.

"Also cute and fluffy!" I retorted as I threw him from his ship. 

'_Also cute and fluffy?'_ mimicked 6-2-6 sarcastically._ 'Nice one. . .' _

I knew Big, Grey & Ugly would shoot at his ship, so I hurried to get to Lilo. This time, I didn't bother clawing, I just smashed the glass, and lifted her out with one fluid movement. 

"You came back." 

"Nobody gets left behind." 

She kissed my nose. I had no idea such a simple action could have such a positive effect on me. Then I remembered our situation. I jumped, just as the ship exploded with a deafening, 

_Boom! Ka-**FLOOSH**!_

We landed on Jumba's ship. For some reason, I grabbed Big, Grey & Ugly. . . I can imagine what'd happen if I didn't. . . He'd be flailing around in the water. . . I can just hear the dialogue: 

He'd be like, "_I'm drowning!"_ And we'd be like, "_Stand up!_" 

*** *** ***

"So you're from outer space, huh? I heard the surfing's choice." In a split second, when I first noticed the security personnel, I thought, in vain hope, 

'_Perhaps they'll let me plead my case?_' 

_Shnnnk. Shnnnk. _

"We have 6-2-6!" 

"Take him to my ship."

_'. . . Guess not.'_

I heard Lilo protest, 

"Leave him alone." 

"Hold on." 

. . . Was that Cobra Bubbles? . . . Where'd the **** did he come from? I was being 'escorted' to the ship. (For 'escorted', read 'held-at-gunpoint-and-if-I-so-much-as-moved-without-proper-authorization-I'd-be-shot-without-warning. . . That kind of 'escorted') 

"Grand Councilwoman, let me explain—" 

"Silence! I am retiring you, Captain Gantu." 

". . . Actually, credit for the capture goes to. . ." 

". . .Goes to me. You'll be lucky if you end up on a Fluff Trog farm after we sort this thing out." 

"Uh. . . I think I should. . ." 

"You! You're the cause of all this. If it wasn't for your Experiment 6-2-6," 

'_Hey, the least they can do is get our name right,'_ muttered 6-2-6. 

". . . None of this. . ." 

"Stitch." We said out loud. 

The Grand Councilwoman turned. 

"What?" 

"My name Stitch." 

English was still a little hard in coming. 

"Stitch, then. If it wasn't for Stitch, ah. . ." Her brain caught up with her words. 

She turned back. 

"Does Stitch have to go in the ship?" I asked, gesturing with my bound paws. 

"Yes. . ." She said slowly. 

"Can Stitch say good-bye?" 

". . .Yes." 

"Thank-you." I said politely as I walked back towards Nani and Lilo. Lilo hugged me. . . Perhaps for the last time. If only I could hug back! 

The Grand Councilwoman bent down and asked, "Who _are_ you?" I turned. Since she already knew who I was, I assume she meant Lilo. 

"This is my family." I looked down. "I found it. . . all on my own. It's little, and broken. . .but still good. Yeah. Still good." I then proceeded to walk to the ship. . . At least my conscience was relatively clear. . . 

I heard Pleakley comment, "Does he really have to go?" 

And the reply, "You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the Council has decided. . ." 

Then. . . "Lilo, didn't you buy that _thing_ at the shelter?" . . .Hmm. . .I'd almost forgotten about that. . .And him, too. . . .Was this a way out? 

There was a rustling of paper. 

. . . I didn't know Lilo had pockets on that dress. . . "Hey!" She'd pulled on the Councilwoman's robe. 

Then, her breathless voice, "Three days ago, I bought Stitch at the shelter. I paid two dollars for him. See this stamp? I own him." Then her voice turned cold, like she was about to announce the worst crime possible. "If _you_ take him, you're _stealing_." 

A pause.

"Aliens are all about rules." 

". . .You look familiar." 

"CIA. Roswell. 1973." He said it as if those words explained everything. 

"Ah, yes. You had hair then." . . .Aparently, they did. 

Then, the Grand Councilwoman picked me up, removing my manacles as she spoke. 

"Take note of this. This creature has been sentenced to life in exile. A sentence that shall be henceforth served out here, on Earth." She placed me by my family, and I was embraced. 

"And, as caretaker of the alien life-form, Stitch," She tapped my head. I normally would have retaliated, but I don't think that that'd be a good idea in such a situation. 

". . .This family is under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation." She spoke to Cobra Bubbles. "We'll be . . .checking in, now and then." 

I didn't hear the other comments. I was too busy thinking. I'd come to a realization. 

I'm now Stitch. 

I'll always be so, from now on. 

Not 6-2-6, Stitch. 

. . . Well, except on special occasions. 

Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good. . . 

The End

*** *** ***

* It really does twitch! Look for it! :3

*** *** ***

~All done! :3 What do you guys think? That was my longest chapter ever. :D *is proud of herself* R'n'R?~


	6. Author Rant

~Alright, everybody! This is a stick-up! . . . *coughs* I mean, author's rant!~  
  
~I know that several of you readers have requested that I write a sequel to 'The MPD of our Favorite Experiment', for the sequel to 'Lilo & Stitch', 'Stitch the Movie'. Well, I may do an epilogue, but. . .That's not the point!~  
  
~I positively hated 'Stitch the Movie'. I saw most of it at a barbeque at one of my parent's friend's house, and, well, to put it mildly, it sucked.~  
  
~I don't know your opinions, but. . . Ick! It wasn't drawn like the first movie, which I could have overlooked, if it weren't for all the other small things; combined.~  
  
~For example; many of the sound effects/scenes are just scenes re-drawn for the second movie, like when Stitch and Lilo get chased by Nani (and David) through the house, screaming, and when Jumba is placed in his cell. . . ~  
  
~Speaking of which, in the first movie, Gantu was just doing his job, right? . . .Although he did get personally involved, it was almost to be expected. On the back of the movie, it literally says 'The Evil Captain Gantu'! . . . Disney has to learn that just because one's on the opposite side doesn't mean that they're evil! *sighs* ~  
  
~. . . And the puns! When Jumba was talking on the phone in his cell (how'd he pick it up, anyway?), he was saying a joke. . .I don't remember all of it, but it was 'something something Rabbi', right? . . . Jumba hasn't been on Earth that long! How would he know of such puns? . . . Or, even if he did, would he understand them? Geez. . . I can overlook how Jumba and Pleakley spontaneously learnt English in the first movie, but. . . ~  
  
~Oh, and that other scientist! When he was speaking with Jumba, and the latter said that the other scientist was Gerbil-like, and the other retorted that he was like a hamster? . . . They're both talking of earth- creatures! . . . I'm pretty sure that the rodentine scientist wouldn't know what either of them were. . .~  
  
~I also believe that they. . . overdid the references to 'O'hana' and such things. . . But that's just my opinion. . .*thinks of the songs and shudders*~  
  
~Ack. . .And the whole 'other 625 experiments' thing. . .First of all, it is doubtful that all of the experiments would have survived. Aswell, the whole concept just didn't. . . fit in with the first movie. Remember, in the first scene of 'Lilo & Stitch', ". . .More than one?" *sighs* And that one experiment. . . I forget it's number, but the electric one? . . . It's like a re-make of Pikachu. _ But that's just me. . .~  
  
~In short, I would like to say that the second movie was disappointing, stereotypical, and very clumsily made. . . If you haven't seen it, don't! Preserve your innocence! 'Lilo & Stitch' was a wonderful, meaningful and almost instant classic; 'Stitch the Movie', was like a badly made fanfiction in movie-form.~  
  
~In closing, no, I am not going to write a sequel to 'The MPD of our Favorite Experiment' with that movie! *pants* . . . Please review. Oh, and if you do, please tell me if you whole-heartedly agree, and if you're going to watch the sequel, it'd be only to see and compare it's child-like style to the nostalgic Chris Sanders one of 'Lilo & Stitch', or, you've already seen it and are edging away slowly thinking '. . . The hell is she talking about?~  
  
~ So. . . Thanks for taking the time to read this author's rant. . . *wanders off into random sunset* ~ 


End file.
